


A bound between worlds

by Belletiger_BT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Other, Redemption, lance is dead, pokemon trainer Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT/pseuds/Belletiger_BT
Summary: Keith blames himself for Lance's death. However he would do everything to protect a child from another reality. A child that looks like Lance.





	1. The child from the other reality

*Voltron Reality*

 

Keith were starting at the stars in the star map room. He felt so alone. Even if it was that person’s favorite place when he wanted to be alone. He was so focused on the starts, he yelped and jumped when Shiro came up and put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Shiro.” Keith says suddenly. 

 

“Keith.” Shiro says dismissively. “Just, why don’t you go get some sleep? you exhausted. You need some rest.”

 

“I can’t sleep.” he whispered. He wanted to sleep but he was afraid of the nightmares.

 

“At least try.” Shiro says calmly. “Lance would want it. And we need everyone at their best when it’s go time.”

 

Keith bit his lower lip, refusing to talk. Shiro sighted and asked if he wanted to take him back to his room, stay with him until he falls asleep. Keith did not say anything, only nodding to his brother figure.

 

Shiro took Keith to his room. He laid the raven haired boy in his bed until Keith fell asleep. Shiro only looked at the boy with sadness in his eyes. Keith was like this for the past weeks, since Lance, their dearest blue paladin was killed by the Galra, in the front of Keith’s own eyes.

 

XXX

*Pokemon reality*

 

A young boy, no older than 11 was running through the white corridors in the Aether Paradise. He had tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He was using a blue/white t-shirt, brown pants and tennis shoes. Beside him, there was another boy, with the same age, was running beside him. The second boy had a paled skin,  a long light blonde hair. He was wearing a black outfit.

 

“Lotor, I think we should wait Keith and the others.” The blue eyed boy said. 

 

“There’s no time, Lance! My mother is forcing Nebby to open ultra wormholes. We need stop her!” he exclaimed.

 

Arriving at the control room, they could see a woman with long dark hair wearing a white outfit, starting at the screens of her computer. The boys gasped when they saw the ultra wormhole and a creature that looked like a white jellyfish above them. They arrived too late.

 

“ You see? All over Alola.” Said the woman. Then, the children heard a noise. They recognized it was Nebby’s crying inside of the container on the floor. The woman turned around, looking annoyed at the container. “Such little noisy pokémon. All I needed was your power. “ Then, she smirked “And this power served me so well.”

 

“Mrs. Horneva. Stop this madness, please? You told me once you’ve created the Aether Foundation to protect pokémon. Those creatures, these ultra beasts will cause harm not only to pokémon but to everyone else.” Lance says, trying to reason the woman.

 

He made a step forward. Lotor warned to be not be reckless, his mother was dangerous. But the older woman just ignored them.

 

“Come here, my sweet beast.” Horneva cooed “ Take me to your world.”

 

But to the shock of everyone, the ultra beast grabbed Lance instead. Lance cried for help as the ultra beast was taking him to the ultra wormhole.

 

“Lance!” Lotor exclaimed.

 

Lotor took a pokeball and his pokémon, Silvally , came out. The chimera pokémon was about to attack the ultra beast to rescue Lance but the ultra beast used a poison attack. Silvally fell into the floor, groaning in pain as the poison was burning its skin. Then, another boy with raven hair and purple eyes arrived in the scene. His eyes widen in shock when he saw his best friend being taken by the Ultra beast.

 

“KEITH!” the boy cried out before he and the ultra beast vanished into the ultra wormhole. The ultra wormhole closed.

 

The raven haired boy drooped down to his knees. 

 

“LANCE!!” he cried out.

 

Inside of the ultra wormhole, Lance was still fighting to get himself free from the ultra beasts tentacles.

 

“I don't know where you’re taking me, but I refuse to go with you!”  Lance exclaimed.

 

In an act of despair, Lance bit the creature’s tentacle. The creature cried out in pain as it unwarped its tentacles around Lance. Lance cried in pain when the ultra beast slapped its tentacle against his arm, burning his skin. Lanced floated inside of the wormhole until he fell into another whole.

 

XXX

 

*Voltron reality*

 

On their new mission, the Paladins have to rescue the prisoners in a prison facility on planet Quirion. Quirionians are a race that looked like a centaur version of dragons and they know how to use quintessence, rivaling Haggar and her druids.

 

But  of course, nothing it was easy when guarded prison facilities were involved. Just like Beta Traz, the place was infested with sentinels and a huge and brute alien cyborg as the place’s warden. Unlike the Beta Traz Warden, this one was smart; he made the paladins and the Blades separated of each other

 

Now the Paladins were in a very complicated situation.

 

“Hehehe. I would give up if I were you, paladins. You were surrendered.” said a Galra Warden. Behind him there was hundred of sentinels. The paladins did not like their situation. There were too much of them. And they have no idea where their back up were. Calling for backup was impossible. 

 

Shiro gritted his teeth in anger. Then, he blinked in confuse when he saw some kind of portal above them.

 

“What the…!” the warden was confused. 

 

Then something small came out of the portal as the portal closed. The paladins’ eyes widen in shock when they noticed it was a child, a human child came out from the portal.

 

The child moaned as he looked around. His eyes widen in fear when he noticed he ended up in a very strange place.

 

“W-Where am I?”

 

“Lance?”

 

Lance looked at the direction of the voice and he saw people using an off space outfit but somehow, some looked very familiar to him. How did those guys know his name? Then, Lance yelped when the Galra Warden grabbed him and appointing a gun to his head. Lance shivered in fear. 

 

“Let him go!” yelled Shiro, angrily.

 

“If you wish no harm to this child, Champion, I suggested you surrender.”

 

Lance gritted his teeth. He had no idea what was happened in there but there was no way he would be used as a hostage to some alien monster. With some difficulty, he reached to one of his pokeballs in his belt. The throw it to the floor. Suddenly a humanoid white and green creature came out. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw some creature appointing a gun to his master’s head.

 

“Gardevoir, confusion, now!”

 

The creature, Gardevoir, nodded. With glowing eyes, the Galra Warden was throw away. Gardevoir was now in the front of her master, glaring at the creatures who wanted to hurt him. The sentinels started to fire but the lazer beans were frozen in the mid air, shocking everyone present. With a wave of her hands, Gardevoir sent the beans back to the sentiens, destroying them. The paladins were in shock. That unknown creature destroyed the sentinels like if they were disposable toys.

 

The Warden Galra took his weapon but an invisible force throw it away. Gardevoir only glared at him.

 

“ _ If I had my way, I would make you a vegetable, evil creature. _ ” Gardevoir says, in telepathy. The Warden shivered in fear. “ _ But I will not shed blood because that would upset my master. So be gone. _ ”  With that, Gardevoir used teleport to send the warden away.

 

Lance sighted in relief. He knew sometimes his Gardevoir can be a bit extreme when it comes to protect him.  Suddenly, Lance felt a very strong pain in his guts. The tanned boy drooped down to his knees and vomited. He was vomiting blood. He collapsed in the floor with his vision very blurry. The last thing he saw was a pair of familiar purple eyes.

 

End of the chapter

 

Next chapter: The paladins of voltron try to understand why the child does look like Lance.

 

 


	2. In another reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lance wake up and he noticed he's not home anymore.

Gardevoir was  glancing at the pod that held her master, looking very concern for the boy. The paladins were in the other side of the medical room, watching carefully the creature and the boy inside of the pod.

 

“Is that boy really Lance?” Hunk asks.

 

“No, that boy is not Lance.” Keith growls, refusing to look at the boy. “ Lance is dead. We buried him in Olkari.”

 

Everybody were in silent. They knew Lance’s death was very hard for Keith. And this child, he looked so much like Lance. Keith was not taking well the child’s presence. Then, Coran cleaned his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Well, I may have a theory for this. You said this child came out from a wormhole in the middle of the battle, right? What if this child is Lance from another reality?”

 

Everyone were surprise at Coran’s theory. They were in another reality once and this boy being from another reality was very possible.

 

“If this is true Coran, how did he even get here?” Pidge asks “ I though only that comet had the power to open wormholes to across other realities.”

 

Then, they heard a voice inside of their heads

 

“ _ It was a monster who took him.”  _ Gardevoir says in telepathy. Her voice inside of their heads startled them.  She looked at them with an apologize look in her eyes.  _ “My apologies, I didn't mean to scary you.” _

 

“You...you’re a psychic, aren't you?” Allura asks, amazed “ That’s how you’re communicating with us in our minds.”

 

_ “Yes. I am Gardevoir, I am one of Master’s Lance’s pokémon.” _

 

“Pokémon?” they asked, confused

 

Gardevoir sighted. She did not want explain what exactly she  and her companions are to those people, even if some of them looked like her master’s friends. She asked for Lance’s bag. Hunk handled the bag to Gardevoir and she took a red device that looked like a tablet. She felt an angry vein pulsing in her head as she frowned at the device.

 

_ “Wake up, you lazy fool!!” _ she shouted angry, as she throws the device against the wall, in full force.

 

Then,the device turned on, showing an angry face on the screen and glaring at the creature; that shocked everyone present.

 

“What was that for, Gardevoir?!” the device cried out, angrily. From the voice they could see it was a male. “You could have damage my body!”

 

_ “Professor Holt made your body very durable, Rotom. Beside, we are in a very complicate situation.” _

 

Rotom blinked confused “ Situation?” Then, he looked around and he saw they were in a very different place. “Err... Gardevoir, how long was I sleeping?”

 

_ “Too long for my taste.”  _ she frowns

 

Then, the device looked at the paladins. It gasped in pure horror when it saw Pigde. Pidge took a step bag when Rotom was too close to her face

 

“Professor Holt, what happened to you?!” it cried out “You shrugged! And your beautiful melons are gone too!!”

 

“My what?” Pidge’s face flushed very red. What the heck did that device mean?

 

Gardevoir grabbed Rotom, forcing it to look at her crimson eyes. She ordered it to calm down. She told him Pidge was not Professor Holt and she mentioned they were in another reality. 

 

“Another reality?” Rotom wondered how long it was sleeping.

 

After calming down enough, Rotom introduces himself to the paladins as Lance’s companion and pokedex. He explains to them what pokémon were and their differences. The paladins were very surprised to know there was a dimension so different from their own. 

 

“You say some of us are a bit different from your reality, right?” Hunk asks, remembering Sven and Slav from that evil alteans’ reality.

 

“Yes, the young man in red over there looks like Master Lance’s best friend Keith, only older. And the young woman in blue dress looks like Master’s aunt.”

 

Allura was now surprised; in another reality she and Lance were relatives? Pidge asked how her other self in their dimension looked like. Rotom showed them the picture of Professor Holt to then. Pidge’s jaw dropped when she saw her other self. She was taller, older and having a long hair tied in a ponytail. She was using a white lab coat and wearing short jeans, sandals and a top of a bikini. What shocked Pidge most was her other self’s chest was very busty. She blushed very embarrassed.

 

“Wow Pidge, your other self is so… so…” Started Hunk, not sure how to end his phrase.

 

“Finish it, I will make you sorry:” she muttered, darkly at Hunk.

 

Hunk gulps. He knows to never anger Pidge. Then, they heard a hissing sound. The healing pod finished its work on the child. Gardevoir was the one to caught him in her arms. Lance moaned as he opened his eyes.

 

_ “Master Lance, are you alright?”  _ Gardevoir asks, in concern.

 

“Gardevoir? What happened?” then, Lance saw the paladins. His eyes widen in shock when he saw familiar and yet stranger faces.  “Keith? Happened to you? Why do you look older?”  Then, he turned to Allura “ Auntie Allura? Since when you made your hair white?”

 

Lance was too confused. What was going on there?

 

“Lance…” Allura made a step forward him. “I know it’s hard to believe but I am not your aunt. You’re in another reality.”

 

“Another reality?” he asked, slowly. Then, all the memories came to fast to him, Aether Foundation, Honerva, Ultra Beast, and a monster appointing a gun into his head. “It wasn't a dream…”

 

Then, Lance had difficulties to breath. He was having a panic attack. Shiro quickly kneed beside him, helping him to relax. After a few minutes Lance was breathing normal again. But he was still too shocked.

 

“Do you want rest so we can talk better later?” Shiro asks. Lance nods to him. “Ok, Coran, do we have a guest room for Lance to use?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Coran says. “ Come on, child, I will take you to your room for you to rest. Tomorrow we can talk things better.”

 

Gardevoir grabbed her master’s stuff as she, Lance and Rotom followed the gingered man. Lance took a last gaze on Keith before leaving the medical room. 

 

"Keith, I know it's hard, but you have to rest too." Shiro instructed, looking at him with a knowing gaze. Shiro looked pained. 

 

“But Shiro….” Keith started.

 

“Shiro is right.” Allura says. Interrupting him.  Then, she looked at the rest of the Paladins. “ The same goes the rest of you, Paladins. We’ll discuss this at further length once you’re all refreshed.”

 

XXX

 

Lance could not sleep. He had too much in his mind. He sat up in his bed and looked at his right. Gardevoir was in a deep sleep. He was not surprised, she used too much of her energy to take care those monsters. Rotom was sleeping on a table which did not surprise Lance too much. That thing was too lazy.  Lance slowly got up, being careful to not wake them up, leaving the room.

 

The castle was dark. Lance suspected everyone were sleeping. Then, the heard a noise. He decided to follow it. The noise leaded to a very spacious room. He saw Keith, the other Keith fighting against some type of humanoid robot with a sword in his hand.

 

From what Lance could see, this Keith, this older Keith was different from his best friend, he looked angier, lonier, so much different from his best friend. Then, Lance saw the robot disarm Keith. The robot was about to hit him when Lance decide to interfere.

 

“Zorua! Shadow ball” He cried as the threw his pokeball.

 

Then, a small black and red fox creature came out from the pokeball. She threw a black sphere of energy at the robot, knocking it out. Keith blinked confused when he saw the small black fox in the front of him, protecting him. He turned his head right and he saw the child, Lance, in there.

 

XXX

 

They went to the common area. Keith offered to Lance some tea. Lance thanked him for the warm drink before drinking it. Zorua was napping on Lance’s lap.

 

“So, what exactly this thing? Is this another pokermon thing?” Keith asked, appointing to the fox pokemon.

 

“It’s pokémon.” Lance corrected him. “ This is Zorua, she's a dark type pokemon.”

 

“Dark type?|” Keith asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, It’s hard to explain. But in my world, pokémon are divided in 18 types. Zorua being a dark type,  she’s immune to any type of psych attack. She is also have advantage over on ghosts types.”

 

“Your world seems to be complicate.” Keith comments.

 

“Yeah, but yet it is a wonderful world.” Lance said with a sad smile. “Why do you not looking at me in the eyes?”

 

Keith was biting his lower lip. From what Lance could see, he most looked like someone very dear to Keith. If this Keith was his best friend’s counterpart of this reality, that meant something must have happened to his other self of this reality.

 

“Did something happened to my other self in this reality?” Keith looked at him, shocked and surprised. “ I do not need to be a psychic type to know something happened, or else you would not refusing to look at me until now.” Then, Lance looked at Zorua on his lap, petting her fluffy fur. “ You do not need to tell me anything if you do not want to. I can feel it is very painful for you.”

 

Keith looked at the child with sad eyes. For a moment, he felt he was talking to his Lance. But he knew that child was not Lance, his right arm and friend. Images of Lance covered in blood came to his mind. “Kid, I…”

 

Then a voice imterrompted them in their minds.

 

_ “MASTER LANCE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!” _

 

Lance and Keith hissed in pain, feeling a big headache. Looks like Lance’s Gardevoir woke up.

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile this in the Galra warship, Zarkon and Haggar were watching footage of  Quirion from the warden. They could see a child coming out from a wormhole and then summoning an unknown white and green creature. They could see this creature defeating all the battalion like they were nothing. The warden were quivering in fear, hoping the footage could save his life from his emperor’s fury.

 

“I thought it best to report to you this finding than risk the information lost the Voltron and rebels' attack.” The warden said.

 

“I see your point.” Zarkon told him. “And for this, you shall not be killed for the abandonment of your orders.”

 

The Galra sighed in relief.

 

“However, you still went against orders and that cannot be forgiven. Take him to the druids.” Zarkon said.

 

The Galra cried out in protest as he was dragged away. Haggar was still looking at the footage with interest.

 

“My Lord, this creature is very interesting.” said Haggar. “Looks like this creature can move objects with its mind. In Voltron’s hand it may become a problem to us, but if we have it in our hands, our empire would benefit with the creature.”

 

“I agreed “ Said Zarkon. “ But I do not believe a soldier would be able to take it down. A druid could have better chances against it.”

 

“Agreed, my Lord. And I have someone in the mind.” she gave him a wicked smile

 

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.Did you find interesting some voltron character playing roles of the pokemon characters in child Lance’s dimension? Just to give you guys an idea (Especially who are familiar to the pokemon games), here is the list of the voltron characters from the pokemon reality
> 
> Lance: plays the role of Sun/ protagonist  
> Keith: Plays the role of Hau ( except he’s not annoying like Hau)  
> Lotor: Plays the role of Gladion and Lillie  
> Honerva: Plays the role of Lusamine’s role  
> Pidge: Plays Professor Kukue’s role  
> Shiro: Plays Hala’s role
> 
> Lance’s pokemon  
> Gardevoir (Psych/Fairy type): She’s very over protective. She would do anything to protect her trainer.  
> Zorua (Dark type): her personality will be revealed in the next chapter.  
> Rotom: Lance’s pokedex. Unlike its anime and game counterpart, Rotomdex in this is lazy, likes to sleep and a bit pervert.
> 
> Do not forget to give your kudos and comments. Suggestions are also welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Keith will suffer a lot in this story, especially involving with Lance’s death and how he will deal a child who is Lance from another reality. The pokemon events will be based on Pokemon Sun/ Moon.
> 
> Do not forget to give kudos and coments. Your coments are very important. And Suggestions are welcome ^_^


End file.
